Usuario discusión:Digimon900
Hola No soy nadie importante en esta pagina, pero te recomiendo no crear paginas como lo estas haciendo vos: oseo con fltas de ortografia, que no se tenga confirmacion de su existencia, etc. Ya que te pueden bannear. Niqomc 14:14 15 ago 2011 (UTC) Categorias Por favor no crees categorias sin sentido como la de Digimons dragons (la cual he tenido que borrar), porque ya existe la categoría Digimon Dragon, por favor no vuelvas a crear ese tipo de categorias. -- 20:56 9 sep 2011 (UTC) Aviso Por favor no crees tampoco articulos de Digimon inventados por ti, ya que para eso existe la Wiki de Digimon Fanon, donde tu o cualquier otro usuario puede crear articulos sobre Digimon que ellos hayan inventado, y aprovecho tambien para decirte que he borrado tu blog por ir en contra de las normas, ya que aqui los blogs deben de ser informativos, y antes de crear alguno debes de pedirle permiso a algun administrador. -- 21:06 9 sep 2011 (UTC) Bloqueo Como no has hecho caso al último aviso, te he añadido una sanción de 3 días de bloqueo. Si sigues así terminarás con bloqueos cada vez mayores. Te sugiero leer realmente las normas para evitar todo esto. 1 -- 17:45 10 sep 2011 (UTC) :P.D: Si tienes algo que decir al respecto, te he hablitado la edición en tu pagina de discusión. -- 17:48 10 sep 2011 (UTC) Blog Nuevamente he tenido que borrar uno de tus blogs, aun cuando ya te he dicho que no se deben crear blogs que no sean informativos y que no hayan sido autorizados por algun administrador, si vuelves a crear algun blog como este, recibiras un bloqueo mayor al anterior. -- 20:43 13 sep 2011 (UTC) Ortografía Hola Digimon900, te recuerdo que el objetivo principal de ésta página es informar sobre Digimon, por lo que te exhorto a redactar y escribir de manera correcta las palabras que pongas al momento de editar un artículo, ya que la información se recibe mejor cuando está bien escrita y redactada.--WXT (Disc. 8¬) ) 19:04 17 sep 2011 (UTC) Aviso Sigues creando articulos del tipo fanart, aun cuando ya te he repetido varias veces que ese tipo de articulos no se deben crear aqui, y que para eso esta Digimon Fanon Wiki, si lo vuelves a crear, recibiras otro bloqueo. -- 00:40 25 sep 2011 (UTC) Blog Ya se te había avisado lo de que los blog solo deben ser creados por administradores con fines informativos. Esto va en contra de las Normas. No haces caso a los reiterados avisos que se te han dado. --WXT (Disc. 8¬) ) 03:33 28 sep 2011 (UTC) Articulos He tenido que borrar el articulo de Inningiamon que has creado, ya que ya existe, solo que con el nombre de Ninjamon, recuerda que antes de crear un nuevo articulo, debes de ver si no existe ya. -- 18:16 29 sep 2011 (UTC) :Muy bien, como no has hecho caso a mi aviso, y has vuelto a crear el artículo, te corresponde un bloqueo de una semana, si tienes que comentar algo con respecto al tema, te he habilitado la edición aquí en tu página de discusión. -- 18:34 29 sep 2011 (UTC) Artículos Cuando crees artículos, asegúrate de que sean de Digimon existentes, además añade referencias y no escribas con faltas de ortografía o se te podría bloquar nuevamente.Ignimon 23:49 9 oct 2011 (UTC) Blog innecesario y copiado Como ya se te ha avisado, no se deben crear blogs sin contenido informativo o autorización de los administradores, además de no hacer caso a las advertencias copias exactamente el mismo contenido del blog del administrador Bryanzx. Recuerda que ya se te ha bloqueado anteriormente así que evítate y evítale a los administradores el mal rato. --WXT (Disc. 8¬) ) 16:55 14 oct 2011 (UTC) :Así es, tal y como te ha dicho WXT, ya se te habia dicho anteriormente que antes de crear un nuevo blog debes de pedirle permiso a algun administrador, y no solo eso, sino que encima vienes y copias completamente mi blog (a excepción de un detallito), y aparte se te ha bloqueado anteriormente, por lo tanto, felicidades, te ganaste un bloqueo de 2 semanas, si tienes algo más que decir acerca de esto, aún puedes editar tu página de discusión. -- 21:22 14 oct 2011 (UTC) :perdon por copiar tu blog es que es lo mejor sin mucho y sin poco entonses si podes redusir mi bloque estaria agadesido complasido podrias aseme ese favor una sola semana y ya ::Lo haría, pero el problema no consiste en que solamente copiaste mi blog, sino que aún tras varios avisos atrás, creaste un blog sin pedirle permiso a algún administrador, y revisé tus bloqueos anteriores, y has tenido 2 de una semana, y ya te habia dicho que cada vez que hicieras ese tipo de cosas, serian bloqueos mayores, por lo tanto, no te rebajaré el bloqueo, me temo que tendrás que esperar a que pase el tiempo acontado. -- 23:28 14 oct 2011 (UTC) ::Bryanzx es que tengo buenas imjenes pero lo que pasa es que nose se como subirlas al wiki y no se aquien mandarselas entonses me das las intrucsiones ademas yo quiseira se un administrador entonses podrias perdonarme y bajarme el bloqueo Digimon900 23:46 14 oct 2011 (UTC) :::Lo siento Digimon900, pero que tengas "buenas imágenes" no importa mucho, y además, para ser administrador se requiere algo más que solo querer serlo, y aqui si quieres ser administrador, no debes de haber sido bloqueado más de una vez (y tu tienes más), al menos de que progreses mucho desde entonces, no podrás serlo, y por favor, trata de escribir bien, y no sigas insistiendo, ya que un bloqueo de 2 semanas es lo mínimo que puedo, o mejor dicho, debo darte. -- 01:03 15 oct 2011 (UTC) Bloqueo Digimon900, tras varios, y recalco, varios avisos no haz dejado de crear blogs con contenido irrelevante, ¿si quiera haz visto ya los avisos que tienes? Pues si lo haz hecho, me sorprende que no seas capaz de seguir las normas básicas del Wiki, esto no es un foro, aquí no ponemos blogs sobre cualquier cosa, si aquí se hacen blogs es por contenido importante al Wiki, informativo o con motivaciones, pero no es un Wiki para blogs de gustos, eso déjalo en un foro donde a alguien le interese, pero no aquí, este Wiki es una enciclopedia relacionada a Digimon, no sobre sus fans o sobre los administradores, aquí los usuarios colaboradores se centran en revertir y/o editar el contenido, si no quieres hacer eso, pues haya tu, pero no vengas a vandalizar acá. Ya no sé cuantos bloqueos haz ganado por aquí, pero según ví más de 3, por lo tanto decidí bloquearte por un plazo de 2 meses, si tienes alguna duda te he dejado editar tu discusión, pero en caso de que uses mal el privilegio que te he dejado te lo quitaré y en tus siguientes bloqueos me aseguraré de que no vuelvas a poder editar algo durante los plazos. A final de tu bloqueo espero no tener que ver ningún otro blog tuyo amenos de que sea por petición y aprovado previamente. -- 01:27 5 nov 2011 (UTC) 'por favor' bajas el bloqueo asta mañana al las dos por favor es navidad o el 29 de diciembre por que aprendi mi lecsion solo me dejas usar el wiki por fabor undefined|undefined|link=undefined|linktext=undefined 121339-d scanner3 large.jpg 28937-tfl705 l.jpg AD-Digivice.png D-terminal.jpg D3Ken.png Digimontwinlorangeblack.jpg Digivce-digimon-savers.gif Digivice Juguete.jpg Digivice de Ikuto.jpg Digivices de Miki y Megumi.jpg Digivices de Thoma y Yoshino.jpg Ikuto-ic.png Pendulumx3purple.jpg Suguru-burst.png Takato2.gif Xloader Rojo.jpg Yushima - Evolution.jpg IzzysDigivice.jpg JoesDigivice.jpg KarisDigivice.jpg Mattsdigivice.jpg MimisDigivice.jpg SorasDigivice.jpg TKsDigivice.jpg TaisDigivice.jpg Ikuto-burst.png Masaru-Burstdigivice.jpg Touma-burst.png Yoshino-burst.png 123456.jpg 123456789.jpg Digivice IC da Yoshino.png Digivice IC do Tohma.png Ivan.jpg Kouki.jpg Nanami.jpg Satsuma-ic.png i puse un adornoDigimon900 01:43 24 dic 2011 (UTC) Aviso El artículo de Shoutmon (Xros Wars) ya existía, no había que crearlo.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aquiWiki Minecraft 15:10 10 ene 2012 (UTC) Ortografía y artículos ya existentes Por favor te agradecería que escribieras correctamente los artículos y que no cometas tantas faltas de ortografía, ya que he tenido que corregir todas las que cometiste al crear las páginas de Ken (Hunters), Noburo y Haruki. Además el artículo que creaste de witcmon no era necesario, porque ese digimon ya existe y se llama Witchmon. Espero que te haya quedado claro. Saludos Yeimus, El Traductor (Mi discusión) 18:24 12 feb 2012 (UTC)